DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): The purpose of this program is to provide stateoftheart postdoctoral training in basic research directed at understanding the mechanisms of virus infection and disease in the central nervous system. The program brings together a faculty of 9 established and wellfunded scientists with the common interest of understanding the consequences of virus infection of the CNS in a wide variety of viral systems. The intent is to prepare highly competent and independent researchers that are wellversed in molecular and cell biology and that possess skills and knowledge sufficient to develop productive independent programs in the area of neurovirology. The career development of the trainees will be facilitated by a training program that provides 1) fulltime research experience under the guidance of experienced senior scientists, 2) instruction in the use of stateoftheart equipment and technologies, 3) an intellectual environment that provides 45 seminars per week by the Institute staff or invited speakers, with opportunities to meet with visiting scientists and faculty members and exchange ideas in neurovirology and related fields, 4) opportunity for formal studies in neurobiology, molecular biology, virology, and immunology; and 5) the opportunity for fellows to present their own research findings for critique by other fellows and staff scientists at least once a year. Trainees will be selected from a pool of qualified M.D., Ph.D., and D.V.M. applicants on the basis of 1) previous Academic and investigative performance, 2) evidence of commitment to biomedical research, in particular to virus diseases of the CNS, and 3) recommendations from previous mentors. Appointments will be for a minimum of two years, with three years as the norm.